


Sonder

by ThePebbleandPrincessWrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Poetry, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePebbleandPrincessWrites/pseuds/ThePebbleandPrincessWrites
Summary: For the lost and the found,For the dancing and the dreaming,For the ones who know bliss,And the ones who know sorrow,A piece of myself I send to you.- 👑





	Sonder

I've always heard that eyes are the windows to the soul.

And when I look into your eyes, I see a garden that Eve would refuse to leave.

I see a house full of pictures of smiling happy faces, leaving no room on the wall for another, so the photographs pile elsewhere making each room one of pure unadulterated joy.

I find bookshelves filled with old and new stories all yet to be told by your magnificent mouth and mind.

I can look outside and find a hidden sea cave full of glittering treasures and creatures who dance in the shifting waves all by your own creation.

In your eyes all I see is everything good and wonderful.

When I look at you, your eyes become big cosmic pools of warmth belonging to a summer bonfire, filling every inch inside of myself with chaotic flames forever keeping me enraptured.

But I start to wonder what you see when you look into mine.

Do you see broken promises?

Or maybe crumbling abandoned walls?

Perhaps empty shattered picture frames?

Would you see a child with an outreached hand, reaching for something unattainable?

Could you look and find the things lost inside of me over the years, gone to even to myself?

No. 

You wouldn't.

I know what you would say.

You would say that my soul is an old and sweet one.

A house thoroughly lived and loved in, bathed in light, no corner untouched by the angelic suns rays.

You would say my soul was a love song couples danced to, forgetting the world around them, for the world was staring back at them and finding new ways to fall in love.

Maybe even a woman who uncovered a 50’s baby pink dress and put it on again to have a simple pleasure of feeling beautiful even for a single moment.

You would be kind when you say those things.

And you would mean it.


End file.
